


And he laid naked as the last time that we met.

by Escanor



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Hotels, Implied Relationships, M/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:57:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9022481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escanor/pseuds/Escanor
Summary: Inspired by the song Hotel Room by Ron Pope, I love the atmosphere it creates and immediately thought of OiKen. Aged up characters and lightly implied sex.





	

My eyes open slowly. How cruel a time to wake me, when I am at my most content. I don't want to move. Here I am warm and safe, my arms still wrapped around Tooru as they were when we fell asleep. The orange glow softly pooling in places the thin curtains cannot shield is comforting, a gentle light that echoes of a familiar hearth; a homely and welcoming campfire; time spent with friends and marshmallows and stories told until well past midnight. The rain that ceaselessly pours outside makes the glow flicker like firelight too. Night always makes the world more beautiful.  
Reluctantly, I drag myself out from under the haven of the feather duvet and run myself a glass of cold water. I lean against the counter, listening to the endless drops of rain that continue to fall. It would be so easy just to open the window and touch the rain, experience the wildness that opposes the comfort of this room so, but it is just a midnight fantasy and the accompanying cold would surely snap me out of it. My gaze falls to Tooru, who remains sleeping blissfully under the covers, thankfully undisturbed. I realise I can hear him breathe, the slow, steady breaths of peaceful dreams. The sound is close and quiet and reassuring, and yet not drowned out by the rain. Smiling to myself, I refill my glass and place it on the bedside table, somewhat annoyed but unsurprised that I lacked this hindsight earlier. 

Night time is beautiful. I sit cross legged on the bed, allowing both my mind and eyes total freedom to wander. I lose track of time watching the dim shadows of raindrops race down the thin curtain. It is so easy, at night. There is no one to see where you look, no one to notice how long you stare, no one to stop me as my eyes fall back to the person sharing my bed. He is as beautiful as the night he shares with me, his breathing a gentle lullaby dappled in a soft orange glow. His face, though turned away from me, is honest in his sleep. My chest does tighten a little at the thought. Tooru's face is only honest in bed, and I am the only one who knows.  
As carefully as possible, I return under the warm expanse of the blankets, and nestle as close as I dare to Tooru. He stirs and turns to face me, but he only wraps his arm around my chest and continues sleeping, his head now resting on my shoulder. I bring my hand up to stroke his hair, watching the shadows that dance as my hand moves. He deserves to sleep well, I think. He deserves so many things. 

Perhaps it is because I am aware of my contentedness that I cannot resume my own sleep. I continue to run my hands through Tooru's hair, wishing, as I always do, that one day I will get through to him, but his armour of self-loathing is well disguised and strong. I kiss his hair softly and he smiles, a small, gentle thing that fills my own heart with a feeling as warm as the glow of the street lamp outside. I will always be there for him, I know. I love him. 

I am glad for the warm covers as Tooru's skin presses into my chest. I run my fingers over it, lazily tracing patterns and listening to the rain to lull myself back into sleep. My still wide-awake mind attempts sabotage, but I pull Tooru closer to me and I can feel myself easing. The unfinished glasses of champagne that remain on the counter can be dealt with tomorrow, the baths our exhausted bodies need can wait, we've probably both absorbed the sweat back in anyway. For now, all I want is to sleep next to him, to dream of him and return his smile. 

 

I must have drifted off during the early hours, as I am woken by Tooru burying his face in my chest and groaning. It is natural light that now forces its way through the curtains, and Tooru attempts to bury himself within the deep folds of the sheets to escape its glare. It's not often that he's as reluctant as I am in the mornings, so I gladly snuggle down and hide with him. My cold fingers brush his arm as I fit myself around him, causing indignant sounds of complaint to arise from his curled up form, though isn't long before his tightly squeezed eyes relax and he pulls me closer. I watch him and listen to him breathe again, still slow and steady but now with consious control. The rain that poured relentlessly last night has stopped, and despite the shadows beneath the blankets the accompanying orange glow cannot be recreated. Despite the beauty of the hotel room in its proper lighting, it cannot be compared to the sense of warmth hiding in the dark, the feeling of being almost truly alone, of running away from the world with a lover. While we have not run away from the world, under the sheets we can pretend that the only things in the universe that exist is each other. I can feel Tooru watching me through his closed eyelids, feeling my chest rise and fall and listening to my heart beating. We cannot stay beneath these sheets forever, but I will never give up the warmth and safety of being kept in Tooru's arms for favour of the bitter cold outside. I realise I can hear the wind howling past our window, so I push myself down further and pull the covers firmly over my head, and listen to Tooru breathe instead. I softly whisper his name and kiss his hair, and he smiles. Last night we looked forward to tomorrow, but for now it can wait.


End file.
